warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mysterious Omen
The Mysterious Omen Allegiances HILL CLAN: Leader: Sweetstar -- pale she-cat, with icy blue eyes. APPRENTICE -- Woodpaw Deputy: Flameheart -- orange-black ruffled tom, an amber gaze, and dark paws. (senior warrior, possibly a descendant of Mapleshade) Medicine Cat: Icepool -- elderly, gray-furred she-cat, with blue paws, and a warm gaze. APPRENTICE -- Echomist Warriors: Pinestripe -- black tom, with red velvet eyes, and pine-colored stripes. (senior warrior.) APPRENTICE -- Blackpaw Liontail -- Golden-brown tom, with a dark-orange, bushy, tail tip. Doeheart -- Light-brown tom, with a green-amber gaze. APPRENTICE -- Birchpaw Ashclaw -- Black tom, with green eyes, and sharp claws. Leafshade -- Dark-green she-cat, with sharp black eyes, and a long tail. Firestorm -- Handsome dark-ginger tom. (senior warrior) Whiteash -- White tom, with jet-black legs. (senior warrior) Blazefoot -- Black tom, with flame-colored feet, and lean shoulders. (senior warrior) Talonlslash -- Orange tabby tom, with black eyes, a white belly, and a smoke colored tail. Silverfur -- A silver tortoiseshell she-cat,with strange red ears, and a blue-gray tail tip. Tigerwhisker -- A tabby tom, with dark tiger stripes, and long whiskers. APPRENTICE -- Woodpaw Sandflame -- A sandy she-cat, with long claws. Nightshade -- A dark tom, with sharp amber eyes, and lean muscles. Mousepelt -- A light gray furred tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with pink dappled on her tail. APPRENTICE - Briarpaw Apprentices: Briarpaw -- A pink furred she-cat with glossy blue eyes and big paws. Blackpaw -- A sturdy tabby tom, with shiny golden eyes and a long tail. Birchpaw -- A tortoiseshell-and-black-and-white she-cat, with a dark navy stare, and a scar down her back. Woodpaw -- A brown tom, with sky blue eyes, and black paws. Queens: Hollyfur -- A green furred tortoiseshell she-cat with a white belly, and black paws. (Mother of Hollowkit a black tom, Munchkit a red tom, and Maplekit an orange tabby she-kit.) Cloudmist -- Bluish-gray she-cat with a white chest, and a dark brown tail tip. (Mate Cinderfeather -- A lightish-black tabby she-cat with thick fur, and a gentle, amber gaze. (Mother of Sprucekit a light brown she-kit, and Shadekit a black tom.) Elders: Frosttail -- Light-furred tabby she-cat, with white hairs around her muzzle. Clouddapple -- An elderly white tabby tom, with gray paws, and hazel eyes. Fernwhisker -- Yellow tabby she-cat, with small black paws, and a straight back. AIR CLAN: Leader: Brackenstar -- An old tom, with red eyes, and a bracken colored belly, and paws. Deputy: Dawnstorm -- A sturdy she-cat with powerful limbs, light red fur, and a hard gaze. Medicine Cat: Finchfeather -- A small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, with long ears. Warriors: Roughclaw -- A dark tortoiseshell tom, with small tufts of fur on his back. Redfoot -- A tawny colored tom, with green eyes, and red paws. Cinderstripe -- A charcoal black tortoiseshell she-cat, with glossy blue eyes, and a dark red tail. Feathercloud -- Tan tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, with bright green eyes, and a silvery-white tail. Sparkflight -- Yellow tabby she-cat with dark orange eyes, and a black chest and upper limbs. Redfur -- A red-furred tom, with a long tail, and blue eyes. Crookedstorm -- A blue-gray tom, with crooked legs, and a slightly tilted face. Sorrelfur -- Black tortoiseshell she-caat with glossy with white eyes, and an orange chest and tail. Oaksplash -- A sturdy dark brown tom, with a blue tail, and red-brown paws. Dappledpelt -- An old she-cat with a white face and a spotted back and paws. Apprentices: Stormpaw -- A cloudy gray tom, with jet black paws, and a hard stare. Sweetpaw -- A creamy colored tabby she-cat, with small claws, and long whiskers. Wolfpaw -- A green tabby tom, with black and white paws. Queens: Squirrelash -- A dark-furred tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, with ash colored eys, and a bushy tail. (Mother of Shykit, a blue she-kit and Beekit, a yellow she-kit.) Lightcloud -- Soft yellow-white tabby she-cat with beautiful paws, and a cloudy whisper. (Mother of Onekit, a short tom and Nightkit, a gray tom) Cloudfur -- Completely white tabby she-cat. (expecting Cinderstripe’s kits.) Elders: Jay-eye -- A deaf tortoiseshell she-cat, with a great eyesight. Mouseclaw -- A very old tom, with dull hazel eyes, and long fur. (Oldest cat in the fan-fiction) CAVE CLAN: Leader: Applestar-- A red tom, with huge green eyes, and white paws. Deputy: Sunfoot -- Strong yellow tabby, with pale eyes, and a big chest. Medicine Cat: Freckleface -- A young freckled she-cat, with icy blue eyes. APPRENTICE -- Northpaw Warriors: Foxpelt -- A fox colored tom, with broad shoulders, and a furry pelt. Vineface -- A green tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, with a black and white belly and paws. Leapfern -- A young energetic tabby she-cat with soft, lush green eyes. APPRENTICE -- Leopardpaw Icespirit -- A dark blue tom, with sharp red eyes, and long claws. Halfsting -- A half-paralyzed tom, with brown eyes, and spiky fur. Spiderhawk -- A black tom, with white and red along his back. APPRENTICE -- Windpaw Spruceblaze -- An orange tabby, with dark brown eyes, and blue-gray whiskers. APPRENTICE -- Snakepaw Lionpatch -- An old tabby, with small tufts of fur, and a mane like a lion. Bramblefur -- A dull green she-cat, with berry-red stripes. Specklestorm -- A young tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, with light blue eyes, and lots of small scars. Shredclaw -- Strong and sturdy tom, with lean shoulders, and sharp claws. Mudface -- A brown skinny tom, with black paws, and a white tail. APPRENTICE -- Daisypaw Daisypaw -- A pale yellow and white tabby, with long legs. Apprentices: Daisypaw -- A pale yellow and white tabby, with long legs. Snakepaw -- A red tom, with green eyes, and a great sense of hearing. Driftpaw -- A snowy white she-cat, with a thick black undercoat. Leopardpaw -- A muscular tom, with black beany eyes, and a short tail. Northpaw -- A soft and wise young tabby tom, with long black teeth. Queens: Sageflower -- A small swift green she-cat, with icy blue eyes. (Mother of Halfkit, a gray tabby tom born with only one eye and Ripplekit, a blue-gray she-kit) Whiteblossom -- A light pink she-cat, with a bright white underbelly. (Mother of Brokenkit, a dark tom, and Flamekit, a bright ginger ) Sootfeather -- An elderly green-brown she-cat, with purple paws. (Mother of Swiftkit) Elders: Mintflower -- A blue-green tortoiseshell she-cat, with long ears and whiskers. Tornleg -- A middle-aged tom, with a permanently injured leg. TREE CLAN: Leader: Rainstar -- A pale muddy brown she-cat with white glistening eyes. Deputy: Moonblaze -- A swift light gray tom, with a red scar on ears. Medicine Cat: Lightwhisker -- A pale tortoiseshell-and-white with small eyes. Warriors: Stormheart -- A dark red tabby tom, with thick sharp claws. APPRENTICE -- Dashpaw Leafclaw -- A strong young tabby she-cat, with cloudy blue eyes. APPRENTICE -- Duskpaw Rocktail -- A black tom, with a brown face, tail and paws. APPRENTICE -- Sleetpaw Cloudface -- A white tom, with big paws. Pebbledawn -- A small young red tabby, with bright green eyes. Softfire -- A light orange tabby she-cat, with soft blue eyes. Leopardtail -- A spotted tabby, with light paws. Ravenflight -- A black tom, with laser green eyes. Beewing -- A skinny tortoiseshell-and-black she-cat. Skyfoot -- A gray-white tortoiseshell she-cat, with ginger stripes, and bright sparkly eyes. Smallpond -- A silver tom, with a black tail and paws. APPRENTICE -- Sparkpaw Apprentices: Duskpaw -- A dark gray tom. Sparkpaw -- A bright blue tabby she-cat with a yellow and white belly. Dashpaw -- A swift tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, with small ears. Sleetpaw -- A brown and white tabby tom. Queens: Iceleap -- A dark red she-cat, with sharp blue eyes. (Mother of Darkkit, a black tom and Pinekit, a small red tom) Mosstail -- An old gray she-cat, with blue paws. (Mother of Moosekit, a brown tom and Pinkkit, a pink she-kit) Elders: Fernpool -- A once pretty dark ginger she-cat, with crusty eyes, and stiff bones. = Book = Prologue Chapter 1 “Briarkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Briarpaw. Your mentor will be Mousepelt. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you.” Sweetstar began. “Mousepelt.” Mousepelt came scurrying up to the Fernrock. The young warrior had a surprised but gentle shine in her eyes. Briarpaw guessed she would be Mousepelt’s first apprentice. “You are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cloudstorm, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and trustworthy. You will be the mentor of Briarpaw and I hope you pass on all you know to Briarpaw.” Briarpaw touched noses with Mousepelt as the Clan cheered. “Birchpaw! Blackpaw! Briarpaw!” Briarpaw could hear Cinderfeather and Whiteash cheering the loudest. Briarpaw stepped down from the Fernrock. Just as the clan was about to leave, Sweetstar raised her voice. “There is one more ceremony we must perform.” There were questioning looks on her Clanmates faces, and she saw Sweetstar turn to Clouddapple. “Clouddapple.” Sweetstar announced. Is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?” “It is.” she replied. “Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest.” “Thank you, Sweetstar.” More cheers began. “Clouddapple! Clouddapple!” Clouddapple padded off the Fernrock to the elders den. The Clan slowly scattered around camp. Cinderfeather and Whiteash came over to Briarpaw, Birchpaw and Blackpaw. “I’m so proud of you!. she began. “You’re apprentices now. I’ll miss being in the nursery with you, Hollyfur and her kits. I’ll have to go back to doing my warrior duties with the rest of the Clan." “I’m going to be the best warrior the forest has ever seen!” Blackpaw boasted. “No I am!” “Um, of course I’ll be way better than both of you!” Birchpaw stated. “I’m sure you’ll all be fine warriors one day.” Whiteash interrupted. “Besides, a true warrior learns to fight and win together, not to be stronger than the other.” “We’re sorry.” Briarpaw murmured. Flameheart walked over to the apprentices. “Why don’t you each take a piece of fresh-kill from the pile, and make your nests in the apprentices den. I want Birchpaw on a dawn patrol with Woodpaw tomorrow. Blackpaw and Briarpaw, you’ll train tomorrow. Get lots of rest” The deputy ordered. “Yes, Flameheart.” Blackpaw came rushing over to Birchpaw and Briarpaw. “Let’s go see Woodpaw! I bet he’ll be happy to not be lonely anymore.” “Yeah,” agreed Briarpaw. Maybe he’s used to feeling lonely.” The excited cats ran into the apprentices’ den. “Hi Woodpaw!” Birchpaw greeted him politely. “We thought you might. . . perhaps like some company.” Woodpaw paused for a moment as he spotted Blackpaw and Briarpaw entering. “Hi.” Birchpaw said. “This is Woodpaw.” Briarpaw wondered if training as an apprentice was any fun. “Is training any fun?” she asked. “It depends. Sometimes my mentor has something fun planned. My least favorite part of being an apprentice is cleaning the elders’ bedding.” “Ew! You have to clean the elders’ bedding? That’s Disgusting!” Blackpaw interrupted. “I hope I’ll be good at that.” Briarpaw remarked. “And fast, so you can get it done quickly.” Birchpaw added. “Let’s make our nests. Flameheart told us we should rest.” “I agree. I’m tired.” Briarpaw said. “Let’s get some rest.” The apprentices made their nests and sat down comfortably in their new dens. Briarpaw slowly closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep. Tomorrow would be a fun adventure. Chapter 2 “Briarpaw! Wake up!” Blackpaw murmured. “We’re going to start our training today. Remember?” Briarpaw immediately rose. Today would be her first day as an apprentice. “Mousepelt and I will be waiting for you outside.” Pinestripe announced. Briarpaw was still tired after playing all day with Woodpaw. She rubbed her eyes and padded over. “Today we’re going to show you the borders. Does anyone know how many Clans there are in the woods? Also, where do leaders get their nine lives?” Mousepelt challenged. “I know!” Briarpaw answered. “AirClan, CaveClan, and. . . one more.” “SpiderClan?” Blackpaw guessed. “SpiderClan? Who’s ever heard of that?” sneered Briarpaw. “Be more kind, Briarpaw.” said Mousepelt. “And besides, the answer is TreeClan. “Knew it! I’m sorry.” Mousepelt and Pinestripe slid swiftly down the hills, and used their strong back legs to climb back up. “How did you do that?” Briarpaw wondered. “It’s a skill. Only HillClan cats can do it. One day when you’re a warrior you’ll be able to do that too. You just need to balance all your weight on the back of your heels when you’re sliding downhill. Make sure you bend down your front paws to keep steady. Then run back up. You might scrape yourself on the first try.” Pinestripe, the older warrior explained. "I think we all did as apprentices" Mousepelt stifled a mrrow of amusement. Briarpaw and Blackpaw tried it over and over, up and down their hilly territory. After a while Mousepelt said. “Let’s go see the borders now. Remember to always stay on HillClan territory, unless you have permission from Flameheart or Sweetstar. Don’t steal prey or trespass.” “That’s right.” Pinestripe said. “Now let’s see the CaveClan border.” he added impatiently.